Ghost hunting at wade elementary
by Ritual24
Summary: The events of F.E.A.R didn't happen but Alma and Fettel walk the halls of Wade Elementary. read about a group of investigators facing some gruesome times in the school. rated M for gore.
1. Chapter 1

5:00pm

"Hello, welcome to the show." Said Alice, "Tonight we'll be investigating Wade Elementary, said to be haunted by two spirits, one is that of a little girl supposed to have once attended this school, she responds to the name Alma, has very pale skin dark amber eyes and a red dress. What we're interested is that she has different forms, shes seen with a ragged teddy bear and her and the bear are caked in blood, shes seen without the teddy but still caked in blood and shes seen with no blood on her." Alice was stood outside Wade Elementary and cleared her throat before talking, "The other is said to be the complete opposite to the little girl, he is belived to be her father, he's seen watching the girl alot and instead of a positive feeling coming from him like the girl, he gives of a very malevolent feel almost as if he's pure evil, he wears a leather jacket, combat trousers and combat boots, leading people to belive he may have been a soldier of some sort. He's also seen with a bullet hole in his head, indicating that he either was executed or killed himself." the show then showed a medium being led around the school seeing if he can pick up anything.

12:00am

The team of investigators consisting of Alice, Mark, Kris and Mary, were sat at a desk each in one of the schools many classrooms. Alice spoke, "Is there any spirit people here?... If there are can you make a noise?" The crew were silent.

"_Te-he-he."_

A smile lit up Alices face, "Thank you for that, are you the little girl they call Alma?" The crew sat listening intently, when Mary gasped "Holy shit look look at the bloody doorway." Everyone span around to look at the doorway to the classroom, there stood a little girl, probably 8 years old, "This has to be a joke I mean look at her, she's physically there." Mark exclaimed, Alma smiled and ran to Alice, her little feet padded across the floor, Alice lifted her up into her lap.

"Wow!" Alice was ecstatic, "You have to be real you can't be a spirit." She said while smiling at Alma, Kris the medium spoke up, "No, she's a spirit, an incredibly powerful spirit, i'm seeing the wat she died, she died a very painful death and i'm also picking up that, this little girl is just a form shes taken on she is actually much older." He explained. Alice looked at Almas cute face and felt saddened by the news of how she died, Almas eyes then became wide and she threw her arms around Alices neck, startiling her and she started whimpering, Alice tried soothing her, "Shhhh what's the matter darling?" Alice started patting Almas back when Kris suddenly jumped out of his seat, Mary asked what was going on and Kris answered by running from the room, they were going to follow but were stopped by an evil sickly voice that still held power.

"_Hello mother."_

They didn't have to turn around to know who it was, they could feel his evil rolling around them but before it got a good grip on them they ran down the pitch black hall.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

12:30am

The crew were now in a janitors closet, heavy breathing came from each of them as they were just running for their lives, after they had calmed down they all slumped to the ground, "Ok I think we should leave." Stated Mark, "No, no we don't leave we came here with a job to do, to find evidence of ghosts." Argued Mary, "Yeah ghosts not fucking powerful spirits that choke the air around you." Mark reasoned, they both sat there glaring at each other. Alice spoke up "Hey, where's Kris?", each member looked at each other dubiously, Alma answered, "He's dead... and you guys will be to." Everyone looked at Alma until they all went wide eyed as she turned to ash in Alices arms.

12:40am

After ten minutes of silence, Mark spoke "We need to leave and before you snap at me listen." He was pointing at Mary who had just opened her mouth, she rolled her eyes closed her mouth and sat back, "Right, ok, we leave, but we get some kind of security force here." Mary spoke up immediatlly, "What the fuck will security do against a ghost asshole?" She almost shouted, "Well for one we were able to touch the girl, I figured we'd be able to touch him." He sat back and each investigator became thoughtful.

"Hey you know what I don't understand? Why did he say mother?" Questioned Alice, "Well, Kris did say the kid's older than she shows herself, maybe he was referring to her? Or there was more spirits in the room with us, I don't know and I don't care lets just fucking go." Mary pleaded, Alice opened the door slowly, the hallway was lined with lockers, probably still full of memories from when this school was active. Alice couldn't see much else, the lights were still turned off, "Ok Mark you go first." She said, "What? Why me?" Mark sounded horrified with the idea, "Because you have the greater physical strength numb-nuts." When Mary finished she pushed him out into the hallway, Mark stood there turning constantly looking for danger, "Ok it's clear." He concluded.

12:45am

Mark was in front, Alice held his hand in the middle and Mary held Alices hand at the back, they walked in this line, eyes forever searching the shadows. Mark stopped, "What the fuck you doing?" Asked Mary, "Well if you look on the floor, there seems to be bloody footprints, like as in whoever did these had their feet covered in blood. The girls were next to Mark, Alice crouched down and examined the footprints, "They're the little girls footprints, maybe they lead to an exit." She stood then and could have sworn she saw the girl, her amber eyes glowing in the darkness.

"We'll follow her later, first we get security." Both Mary and Mark nodded at Alices decision. moving further down the hall, they coul see the reflection of a streetlight on the glass door, each member started running relieved that they can escape. As they just got within two meters of the door, when the door became highlighte in red, each of them skidded to a halt, Mark fell onto his back and started crawling away as a man slithered from the door, everyone knew this man. Mark stood up and becaem face to face with the man, the man grew a sinister smile, "Hey freak, you can't hurt any of us your dead." Mark grew a smug smile and was daring the man to do something, the man raised his hand to Marks face, he flicked his fingers at Mark and a shockwave of somesort blew out of his hand, promptly sending Mark flying backwards down the hall and sliding along the ground, Mark had hit his head and fell unconscious.

The man introduced himself, the animosity rolled off him in dark melevolent waves, "_Hello ladies, the names Fettel, Paxton Fettel." _He stated calmly, Mary and Alice started walking backwards never taking their eyes off Paxton, they both shook with fear. A deep laugh came from Paxton as he reveled in their fear, "_Why don't we have some fun?" _He suggested, his power shook the hallway, lockers began flying open and a wind blew around them, Paxton drew back his hand and a ball of his evil energy formed in his palm, his eyes sparkled with delight and Mary was frozen in place, tears formed on brim of her eyes as she belived she would soon be dead, Alice was now a few meters back, she narrowed her eyes at Paxton.

Paxton whipped his hand forward sending the ball flying towards Mary, the ball blew up before hitting her but the shockwave still sent her flying next to Alice, "Holy shit!" Alice exclaimed, Paxton had a look of utter disbelief, as Alma stood in front of the trio of investigators, her arms wide. "_You will not harm them!" _She shouted, her voice carried power but Alice could see her small frame trembling, the smile returned to Paxtons face "_Oh, come now mother what are you doing?" _He said mockingly, "_I'm... I'm protecting them." _Paxton threw back his head and laughed the sound bounced around the hallway, Alma started shaking worse, "_You protect them? Look at you mother, you're making a fool of yourself." _He mocked.

Alma gulped, she could feel Paxton forming his power for something, Paxton drew back his hand again and collected more power into his hand creating a bigger ball of energy, he licked his lips in anticipation, "_Time to move on mother!" _He shouted, but then he focused on something past everyone, "_What... why what the fuck are you doing here?" _He screamed.

To be continued 

* * *

><p>Ok if you have any questions concerning Alma, Paxton and Point man please feel free to ask I know pretty much everything about them.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mary held herself up by her elbows and turned her head to see what was bothering Paxton, there stood a man, she could just make him out thanks to Paxtons red energy, he had very clear blue eyes, his hair was slicked back and he had a rugged beard, other than that Mary couldn't make him out. Paxton threw the ball of energy then flicked his other hand at the stranger, for another weaker blast, the man ran towards the big ball of energy and slid underneath it, the ball hit the lockers on the wall blowing the doors and whatever was in them everywhere, Alice watched as the man took the smaller ball in the shoulder, without any hesitation.

Alice saw that Paxton was obviously distracted, Mark had woken up and Alice shouted "Mary, Mark get running now!" Alice then ran forward and grabbed Alma, holding her close she turned and ran after Mark and Mary, leaving the stranger and Paxton behind.

12:52am

Alice, Mary, Alma and Mark had arrived at the cafeteria, they had turmed the lights on because they feared Paxton would be back, all was quiet except for Alice soothing the still freightened Alma, the static from a radio startled each member when a voice was heard, "Hey it's Ben did you guys hear that bang? That was loud, we're going to check it out." Alice immediately grabbed the radio, "No!" She almost shouted, she then replied in a calmer voice, "Trust us you don't wana go over there. Actually meet us in the cafeteria, we need to talk."

01:00am

The cafeteria now had a small crowd inside consisting of, Josh, Ben and Lucy, the second investigation team, along with Steve the cameraman and Richard the sound operator, Alice, Mary and Mark the first investigation team and Alma. "Alright we're all here Alice, so tell us what's going on and what's with the kid?" Ben inquired, he finished gesturing to Alma, who was sat on Alices knee, each person was sat on a chair in a circle in the middle of the room, "Well..." Alice started "This, is Alma, the spirit people have reported," All five newcomers in the room reacted with gasps, "and we've met Paxton, which is why we need to talk." Alice then briefly explained what had happened since midnight.

"So, we've lost Kris, we've got some psycho spirit running around and a stranger with the balls to face this Paxton guy one on one?" Josh questioned, "Pretty much yeah." Agreed Mary. Ben sat back in his chair and everyone in the room could practically hear the gears turning in his head, Alma raised her hand into the air, Alice smiled, "Yes, Alma do you have a question?" Alma put her hand down, _"No, not a question it's just something I got to say" _Everyones ears in the room then perked up, _"Erm I have to check up on the stranger." _Everyones faces then turned into faces of confusion, "He's alive?" Asked Ben, "_Yes, I can feel him.", _"Could you please bring him here Alma?" Lucy requested, Almas head bobbed up and down as she nodded, her hair bounced around, Alma then turned once more into ash.

01:05am

"Ok, now that she's gone we can talk freely." Stated Ben, "Can we really trust her?" He pondered aloud, "Of course we can, she saved my god damn life." Shouted Mary, "Maybe she did that just to gain your trust." Ben reasoned, and with that the team fell silent.

01:10am

"_I got him!" _Alma shouted as she came into the cafeteria, she was pulling a man along by his hand, he didn't seem surprised at all that a spirit was with him. When she reached the edge of the circle, she let go of his hand and ran to Alice, the man was 6ft tall with clear blue eyes, dark brown, long, wild hair was slick back, with a rugged beard.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him, right when Ben opened his mouth the door to the cafeteria opened and in came Kris. Each person ran to Kris except Alma and the stranger, they just stared at each other, Alice helped Kris to a table so he could lay down, each memeber stood back and observed him then.

01:15am

After a few minutes of him not doing anything they all sat back down, "Ok so what's your story." Ben inquired, Alma spoke up, "_He's a mute, I can get into his mind though." _Alma looked at the stranger for confirmation and he nodded. Once Alma was in his mind, Ben spoke first, "Who are you?" "Alma then spoke what he thought, "_I'm not getting a name, he's put up like mental shields in some parts of his mind, what I do get though is Point Man... what's a Point Man?" _Steve answered this question, "A Point Man is someone in a say milatary unit, that is always at the front, first to go in rooms and so on."

"So he is from the army?" Ben questioned. "_No I'm getting that he's apart of a unit that stems from the army." _Alma confirmed, everyone was still looking at this Point Man when Kris stood up laughing maniacally. Everyone turned wide eyed to Kris, he now had a bullet hole in his head and wisps of red stuff stuck to him, he licked his lips and ran towards Ben, Point Man just reached Ben before Kris could and he punched Kris in the face, Kris span around and landed unstedily on his feet. Blood trickled from his lip, as he still smiled like a maniac, Paxton then emerged from his back, "_The weak are always easy to possess." _He finished his sentence with a laugh.

Alma ran to the middle of the circle and blew a shockwave out of her small frame, sending everyone through either doors or windows. Alice was blow through the main door to the cafeteria, she just stood up when Alma burst through the door, she ran grabbed Alices hand and pulled her along shouting, "_WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"_

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

01:30am

After checking a forth exit from the building and finding them all to have been blocked by the same red highlights, Alice felt deflated, Alice and Alma were now sitting in the teachers louge, the place hadn't been used for awhile, dust had collected all over the furniture and teachers awards still hung on the wall. Alice was sat on the couch while Alma sat on her lap and hummed a strange melody, "_Hm, hm, hm, hm, hmm." _Alice had never heard the melody before, "Alma, what are you humming?" She asked, "_It's my music boxs song." _Alma replied with a smile.

01:40am

Alice stood up abruptly, she held Alma around the waist and moved to leave the room, when her hand reached the door knob a scream was heard, and ear piercing scream, Alice froze. The glass that was half of the door was blurred so Alice couldn't see outside very well, a figure ran past the door and another figure ran past that seemed to be glowing red, "No, please no." came from outside someone was crying. Another scream and a sickening crack was heard, a strange tearing noise was also heard, something splattered across the glass of the door startling Alice, she moved away from the door and sat behind the couch holding Alma close.

The glowing figure walked past the door, eventually their footsteps could no longer be heard, Alice got up and walked to the door, she opened the door and walked into the hallway, blood was splattered across the walls, floor and ceiling, on the floor was a body, their limbs and head was fine but their torso looked like a bomb had exploded inside of them, their organs strewn about the hallway. Tears rimmed Alices eyes, she put a hand over her mouth and ran back inside the lounge, dropped Alma on the couch and ran for the bin, she knelt down and vomited inside the bin as the tears fell down her cheeks, when she was empty she pushed the bin away.

Alice steeled herself, ahe knew she would never escape if she acted like this, she stood up went and picked up Alma and went back out into the hallway, she looked at the body, a pink ribbon lay on the floor, the same one Lucy wore around her neck.

Ben - unknown  
>Josh - unknown<br>Lucy - deceased  
>Steve - unknown<br>Richard - unknown  
>Kris - unknown<br>Mark - unknown  
>Mary - unknown<p>

01:50am

After leaving the scene Alice decided to find her friends, she held Almas hand and was stood in the middle of the circle they made in the cafeteria, the tables and chairs were all over the room, some stuck in the walls. "Alma, can you see if any of my friend sare still alive?" Alice requested, Alma nodded and expanded her mind, reaching out to any living being she could find, her eyes snapped open, they shone like the head lights of a car.

"_I've found 6 living people, including the Point Man." _Alma looked up at Alice to see her holding back tears, "So 3 of my friends are dead?" Alice replied, Alma looked away, "_Yes, I'm sorry Alice." _Was all Alma could say. Alice wiped the tears away with her arm, she narrowed her eyes, "We'll regroup with my friends, find Point Man... and make sure Paxton goes to Hell."

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

2:00am

Alma led Alice down a corridor, windows to the outside lined the the walls, but they were all covered in the red energy, at the end of the corridor was a glass door, the initials I.T written across the top. Inside the room was completely silent, there was rows of desks with computers, Alice walked to a computer and turned it on, the monitor flickered to life then burst into flames, _He's totally cut us off from the outside world. _Alice thought. "Are you sure Ben's here?" Alice asked Alma, "_Yes he's hiding underneath the teachers desk." _Both girls turned towards the desk at the sound of a sharp intake of breath, Alice walked around the desk and knelt down, Ben was sitting cross legged with paper all around him with writing all over them, he used his phone for light.

"What are you doing Ben?" Alice questioned, "I'm figuring out how to kill this bastard." Came his quick reply, Alma sat on one of the chairs and span around on one of them while Ben and Alice figured out what to do next. "He's powerful, he takes pleasure in killing us, he knows what he's doing." Ben concluded his analysis of Paxton, "How do you know, I mean I know he's powerful but how do you know the other stuff?" Alice inquired, "Hes blocked mobile connection, destroys anything that we could use to make contact, and blocked doors and windows, hes done this before. I've seen him kill Josh and Steve, he smiled while he pulled them apart." Alice sat back in her chair and took the information in.

She bit her thumb nail while she tried to figure out a way to kill Paxton, _We're going to need Point Man, he survived a fight with Paxton and together we can get rid off him. _Alice looked at Ben and they both said "We need Point Man." at the same time. "But first we get Mary, Mark, Kris and Richard." Alice ordered, Ben nodded and they stood up and walked to the door, Alice turned around and lifted Alma up, she held Alma around the waist.

"Ok Alma lets find our friends." Alma nodded.

2:10am

Alice, Alma and Ben made their way down another corridor lined with lockers, _I'm surprised Alma knows where she's going, everywhere looks the same. _Alice wondered, Alma pointed to a hallway on the left identical to the one they were just in, _"Wait."_Alma said, Alice and Ben stopped walking. After a minute or so footsteps could be heard coming towards them, Alice flicked the lights on to see Mary sprinting full pelt towards them, Mary went wide eyed and skidded to a halt, "Holy shit, where were you guys." Mary said between breaths, another set of footsteps could be heard and Mary spun around, Mark unfortunatly couldn't stop in time and collided with Mary. Alma giggled at the sight of them both sprawled out on the floor, Alice rolled her eyes and Ben just looked at them with disinterest.

2:15am

They had just finished telling each other what they were doing before they each met up, they stood in the hallway in a circle for to Alice what seemed like an eternity. "Right we must find Richard then Kris.".

They began walking down the hallway, eyes scanning everthing for something suspicious, their ears perk, " SHIT! DROP!" Ben shouted he pulled Mark and Mary down with him and Alice dropped to the floor with Alma, a ball of red energy flew over their heads as they lay on the floor, it exploded damaging the ceiling, floor and lockers. Alice turned her head to see Ben running towards Kris, before he could throw another ball Ben smashed his phone into Kris's skull, knocking Kris down, Ben then turned and ran shouting "FUCKING RUN!" Alice stood up with Alma and sprinted as fast as she could, Mark, Mary and Ben close behind.

2:20am

They were still running with Kris chasing them, blood trickled from his forehead where Ben had hit him, balls of energy kept flying past them and blowing up lockers, their doors flying at the team. Kris's manic laughing chased them where ever they went, "He's a persistant bastard." Mary commented, Mark grunted in agreement, abruptly Ben stopped running, Mark, Mary and Alice each turned around, "What are you doing?" Asked Alice, "_Yes, what are you doing?" _Asked the possessed Kris. Ben stood in the middle of his group and Kris, "You guys run, I'll hold him off." Ben ordered, Mary immediatly protested, "No we are not fucking leaving you." "Mark, grab Mary and let's go." Alice commanded, Mark lifted Mary onto his shoulder, "We'll never forget you boss." Mark said as he started running holding Mary, Alice and Ben looked into each others eyes, she knew this would be the last time she would see him, picking up Alma she turned and ran after Mark, a tear in her eye.

Ben - deceased  
>Josh - deceased<br>Lucy - deceased  
>Steve - deceased<br>Richard - Alive  
>Kris - Possessed<br>Mark - Alive  
>Mary - Alive<p>

To be continued


End file.
